


Love Like You

by Linae_Liminae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Romance, Multi, posting up all my works from tumblr on here, so everyone is a little bit older, this takes place a few years from canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linae_Liminae/pseuds/Linae_Liminae
Summary: “They’re absolutely disgusting,” Pidge remarked with a half-hidden smile and exasperated sigh through her nose. There was only a certain couple she would be referring to in the entire Aleysian ballroom and it was not Lance and the alien girl he was attempting to woo with wiggling eyebrows and a boyish smile. After seeing the girl disappear, unimpressed, both Pidge and Keith exchanged snickers at Lance’s dejected expression. Sure enough, their attention went back to the only couple that mattered in the entire dance hall.“Tell me about it,” Keith replied, flicking a little clear blue sphere into his tongue.“You gotta try these things, Pidge, they’re friggin weird,” Keith said, grabbing another few into his palm to fling into the air and catch between his teeth.“No thanks,” Pidge said, rolling her eyes and swallowing hard when he shot her a look just as he was running his tongue on his lower lip. “I’d rather watch Shiro make googly eyes at Allura.”“Because they’re so romantic?” Keith snorted. Pidge snickered.“Because it’s so hilarious."Or -The best kind of irony is when romance is obvious to everyone, save your own.





	Love Like You

“They’re absolutely disgusting,” Pidge remarked with a half-hidden smile and exasperated sigh through her nose. There was only a certain couple she would be referring to in the entire Aleysian ballroom and it was not Lance and the alien girl he was attempting to woo with wiggling eyebrows and a boyish smile. After seeing the girl disappear, unimpressed, both Pidge and Keith exchanged snickers at Lance’s dejected expression. Sure enough, their attention went back to the only couple that mattered in the entire dance hall.

“Tell me about it,” Keith replied, flicking a little clear blue sphere into his tongue. It popped and splattered into an inky color around his lips. Pidge glanced over and saw with a little too much intent how Keith licked his mouth.

“You gotta try these things, Pidge, they’re friggin weird,” Keith said, grabbing another few into his palm to fling into the air and catch between his teeth.

“No thanks,” Pidge said, rolling her eyes and swallowing hard when he shot her a look just as he was running his tongue on his lower lip. “I’d rather watch Shiro make googly eyes at Allura.”

“Because they’re _so_  romantic?” Keith snorted. Pidge snickered.

“Because it’s so hilarious. Watch,” she smacked the back of her gloved hand against Keith’s bicep, pointing in the direction of the couple. Shiro, dressed in his Black Paladin uniform stood at Allura’s side, watching the princess, who was dressed in a beautiful purple and pink gown that shimmered like water, as she said something or other to the Aleysian Prime Minister.

“Of course, Prime Minister,” Pidge said in a high pitched voice, mimicking Allura’s voice and accent playfully. “Of course, the Voltron Paladins are all ripped and buff. Can’t you see how buff my black Paladin is?”

Keith smirked, following the motions of the minister with a dubbing of his own. “Why, Princess,” Keith drawled in a low gravelly voice. Pidge stuffed a hand over her mouth as she stifled a laugh. “How could I not? I’m just dying to gather one of them in my mouth and just gobble ‘em right up!”

Allura let out a laugh that the two heard all the way from where the team stood by the snack table. Both Keith and Pidge doubled over, leaning on one another as they struggled to keep their laughs to a tolerable decibel. Pidge wiped a tear from her eyes, lifting her glasses off her nose for a moment before her eyes traveled over to Shiro. At no surprise to any of them, he was staring at Allura like she was the only thing worth seeing in the universe and smiled.

Just as he did though, Allura faced him, probably with a question, and Shiro quickly flushed pink, face contorting in a series of nervous twitches before he assumed a serious expression and responding. She tilted her chin questioningly and Shiro shook his head, face flushing red. He pulled away for a moment and Allura nodded as he walked in Keith and Pidge’s direction.

“Oh my god, he’s on his way back,” Pidge said.

“Be cool, Pidge.” Keith replied, leaning against the table and pressing another sphere into his mouth. Pidge swallowed down a huge grin, and judging by Shiro’s expression when he spotted them, she had a feeling he knew that they saw.

“Hey,” he greeted, accepting a glass of some light blue liquid that Pidge handed over diplomatically.

“Hey,” Pidge said shakily.

“Sup.” Keith said, teeth blue. “How’s it going?”

“The Prime Minister seems like a good guy,” Shiro said with a shrug and taking a sip of the drink. He pulled away, nose wrinkling. “Ugh, weird, it tastes like–”

“Oranges and gravy,” Pidge and Keith chorused with knowing nods.

Shiro made a motion like a shudder and handed his cup back to Pidge, who tossed it into the nearest trash basket. “Seems like you two are well aware of the room.”

“Recon work was a cinch,” Keith said with a flippant salute. “As expected, the Aleysians have some pretty tight security, so we’ve just been chilling back and watching Lance strike-out.” As soon as he said so, Lance passed by them, tailing an eight-foot tall woman with a mane of pink hair so large she looked like a walking tree. 

“Hey, name’s Lance, Blue Paladin,” Lance said, voice low and interested. He and the woman disappeared into the crowd of guests in a blink. The trio let out a single sigh and shook their heads.

“And Hunk?” Shiro asked.

“He took one look at the Kitchen’s tech and has been in there every since,” Keith said, nudging Pidge with an elbow playfully. “Almost lost Pidge to the surround system bots.”

“I will escape you, Keith, and I will get my hands on those bots if it’s the last thing I do,” she retorted, pointing right at him with a grin. He smirked right back and the result had her looking away quickly to face their leader.

“So,” Pidge began, crossing her arms. “How’s it going with you?”

Shiro frowned, “I already told you. The Prime Minister–”

“Not with the old dude,” Pidge waved a hand. “With _Allura.”_

Shiro’s cheeks flushed pink, “What?” He looked around, visibly fidgeting and tugging his hand around his suit’s collar. Keith and Pidge grinned widely at Shiro’s discomforted expression. “What do you–there’s nothing going on between me and–and anyway it’s not like it could–”

“Man, Pidge, you broke him,” Keith said cheekily, laughing. Shiro scowled at them.

“Guys, there’s nothing going on between me and the Princess.” He fixed them a stern expression. “Just because I’m her escort for tonight doesn’t mean I’m her date or anything.”

“That’s funny, who said anything about a date?” Pidge said, leaning in close to leer into Shiro’s eyes. Sure enough, his cheeks burned red, the shade taking right into his ears. He glared at them both when Keith shrugged.

“Go do a perimeter check,” Shiro grumbled before he turned around and stormed back into the crowd of guests. Meanwhile, Pidge and Keith burst into snorting laughter and loud whoops meant to embarrass him further. Shiro threw them a black glare over his shoulder once before he arrived at Allura’s side and plastered on a casual smile on at her curious inquiry.

“It is unbelievable how fun it is to tease him,” Keith sighed.

“What’s unbelievable is how blind he is to her affections,” Pidge said, snorting again as she tilted a new cup of the weird blue drink up to her lips. “Have you noticed how many times she’s touched his arm?”

“And how when she smiles she only smiles the brightest right at him?” Keith returned, shaking his head. “Disgusting.”

“Absolutely disgusting,” Pidge agreed. The lights dimmed immediately, fading into a series of purple lights and swirls of pink and gold that gave the atmosphere a romantic touch of color. Music began to rise and sway from the system bots hovering high above and when they looked toward the large platform near the opposite side of the ballroom, they spotted what looked like a band coming together with curious looking instruments.

Pidge recognized the rhythm, “Oh, thank God, something familiar.”

“Sounds like a waltz,” Keith said.

“It’s called a Punmala,” a nearby guest said snootily, snatching a cup of punch from Pidge’s hand before walking away.

Pidge frowned, annoyed. “Should I tell them they’re drinking mostly backwash?”

“Let Karma do its thing,” Keith replied, reaching over to grab more spheres. He wilted when his hand came up empty. “Aw, I’m out of squishies.”

“Ssh, look!” Pidge knocked into his shoulder, pointing ecstatically. “I think he’s asking her for a dance!”

The two of them stood straighter to look through the assembling crowd, eyes wide as they saw Shiro nervously rub the back of his neck, cheeks a steady glow of pink. Allura looked up at him, her eyes wide with growing understanding and a beaming smile.

“Did he do it?” Keith said. Suddenly, the Prime Minister appeared in his fluffy suit and clothes before Allura. He made a flourishing motion with an arm and Allura bowed her head respectfully, Shiro’s shoulders dropped in disappointment. Both Pidge and Keith groaned aloud.

“Go _away,_ dude!” Pidge crowed while Keith complained.

“Read the room, guy!”

To their chagrin, Allura accepted the Prime Minister’s hand and followed him into the ballroom. She looked over her shoulder to see Shiro standing back, smiling. Pidge rubbed her face with her palm, before quickly accessing her personal panel from her suit.

“What are you doing?” Keith asked.

“Getting S.P.O.T to head down here and make a diversion,” Pidge said with a grunt. She stopped as soon as she saw Keith reach down and press a hand over her arm.

“Don’t,” Keith said. “If anyone needs to do something right now, it’s Shiro.”

“Don’t count on it,” Pidge sighed, crossing her arms and trying not to look too much at Keith. Instead, he nudged her again and when she looked up at him he was grinning.

“Sure about that?”

Pidge looked in the direction of the ballroom, her jaw going slack when she saw Shiro walking past dancing couples resolutely, eyes focused on Allura. Pidge’s hand shot out grabbing around Keith’s wrist as she watched with wide eyes as Shiro stopped just in front of the Prime Minister and Allura. He bowed, ears red even while his face was focused and serious. The Prime Minister looked surprised, even alarmed and annoyed, but Allura waved his concerns with a smile.

“What’s she saying?” Pidge asked, “What’s she saying?”

“Ssh,” Keith hissed, but it’s not as if they would be able to hear anything from all the way where they were. To their immense relief and growing excitement, Allura stepped away from the Prime Minister, who sighed and shrugged and turned around to gather another woman in his hands.

Shiro smiled at her once she turned around and he bowed. She ducked her head and rose back up in an elegant curtsy. (Didn’t think Altean’s curstied, Pidge thought.) He extended a hand and Allura took it.

“They’re dancing!” Keith whispered and Pidge smiled big enough that her face hurt, not realizing her grip slipped and her hand had grabbed Keith’s excitedly.

“About time,” she rolled her eyes as they continued watching the couple. Shiro began to lead her in the dance, following the steps of a waltz to the rhythm. Allura looked mildly confused for a moment before her expression brightened and she followed with a beautiful smile of her own.

For all they knew, Shiro and Allura might as well have been the only couple on the dance floor, the planet, the universe with how they stared at one another. Shiro said something and Allura’s eyes widened, cheeks flushing prettily before she ducked her chin in a bashful smile. Shiro made a motion with his head like a gesture and Allura looked over his shoulder toward Pidge and Keith, who–beyond their own knowledge–suddenly ducked and pretended not to be watching them.

When they came back up, Allura was laughing as Shiro spun them around, bringing her close enough that their foreheads were pressed together. She glanced down and suddenly surged forward–both Keith and Pidge gasped–taking Shiro’s lips into her own.

“OH!” Pidge squawked. “She–She did it!!”

Shiro had stiffened but melted into the kiss so fast he had returned it enough to tilt Allura over. They were the only ones standing in the swirls of the dancing couples and nothing could be more romantic.

Pidge exploded into a whoop while Keith shouted and punched the air, clapping their hands loud enough that people were glancing over at them with varying expressions of annoyance and exasperation. Judging by the kissing couple, who parted to roll their eyes and smile at one another, it was no doubt they heard them.

They continued dancing, foreheads touching and eyes closed in loving bliss while Keith and Pidge settled down.

“Man!” Keith laughed, “Never thought I’d see the day.”

“No kidding,” Pidge said, feeling beyond giddy as she looked up to Keith. “It only took them a year and a half to finally do something.” Her laugh didn’t really do much but end abruptly when she caught the curious look on Keith’s face. She looked away, pushing her glasses up her nose in an attempt to remain cool and casual.

“Say, um,” Keith began. She glanced up at him, trying not to fidget. “You wanna…I dunno…” he tugged his hand over his neck, shrugging. Pidge raised a brow. “Go out there and dance–”

“Guys!” Lance shouted behind Keith making them jump. “Guys, you will not believe what I’m about to tell you about the girl who just danced with me!”

Keith and Pidge glared at Lance, “Ugh, _Lance!”_

“What?” Lance looked at them with a frown. “What’s your guys’s deal?”

“Nothing,” Pidge grumbled, cheeks flushing and not wanting to ask what Keith was going to say now that Lance had arrived. “I’m going to go look for S.P.O.T. and do a perimeter check.”

She stalked off, scowling as Keith watched her go. He groaned and shot Lance an irritated look.

“What’s _your_  problem?” Lance asked, reaching over the snack table to grab a few stalks of what looked like celery but were multicolored and smelled of cinnamon.

“Nothing,” Keith muttered and turned to walk off in the opposite direction. “I’m gonna go do a perimeter check.”

Across the hall stood Hunk, shaking his head as Pidge’s latest Galra tech robot hovered over his shoulder, letting out clicking noises that he was sure only Pidge could understand.

“Ugh. And I thought Shiro and Allura were blind.” He grumbled, watching Keith and Pidge walk off in opposite directions. 

“Well,” Hunk sighed, turning to look at Shiro and Allura, still dancing together and completely oblivious to anything else. 

“At least some of us managed to get something done right today.” Hunk said with a smile. S.P.O.T. clicked in response and Hunk hummed in agreement even though he had no idea what the robot said.

Overall, Hunk thought as he turned and walked back to play with the Kitchen’s technology, not a bad day.

“Wait til I tell Coran,” Hunk muttered gleefully to himself. “That dude’s definitely gonna be paying up now!”

~~~  
End


End file.
